Insensitive
by Kiyota Madden
Summary: Two years ago, she had him. Two years later, he's crossed a line that she is ready to take his head off for. How will Sesshoumaru and she react to spending a summer together in the same beach house from two years ago? Will sparks or fists fly?


_Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga series. I simply elaborated and in some cases perverted said characters. Kiyota however, I do own. Enjoy! _

_in·sen·si·tive (adj): deficient in human sensibility, acuteness of feeling, or consideration, unfeeling, callous: An insensitive person._

I stared down at the dictionary before me. Oh yes I knew what the word meant and I knew who's picture should be beside it. I looked up catching a glimpse of him beside me. He tied his ridiculously long white hair at the nap of his neck and wore his normal elegant dress shirt and black dress pants. The always perfect Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sighing I set the dictionary aside and continued my homework.

I knew I would never be noticed, not by the likes of him. I was plain by my own standards. I was slender, well toned, nothing special really. My eyes were the same blue gray shade they had always been and my red brown hair hung to the small of my back in a thick braid. Yes, I had taijiya blood running in my veins, but that didn't make me what these people considered beautiful. I was just plain deadly.

I groaned aloud when I heard her bouncing down the hall towards the classroom. A silver eyebrow shot up in question at my sudden outburst. I pointed to the door just as none other then Kagura peered through. Sesshoumaru's turn to groan and he did. The elegant looking girl sat herself on Sesshoumaru's other side and began a conversation with him. He moved closer to me which only made me roll my eyes. If I wasn't afraid he'd snap my arm, I would have pushed him towards her.

I'd know Sesshoumaru Taisho my entire life. No we were not friends, he had none. He had followers that was it. He had a string of girls that he had slept with over the years as well. No girlfriends. Sense him almighty, could not be bothered to baby sit his own siblings, I had taken the job from his wonderful and beautiful step-mother. Not that Inuyasha required my services any longer, I still showed up at the house every day after school, now caring for the adopted child Rin. Toga and Izayoi didn't dare leave Inuyasha alone with her.

Thankfully today was the last day of school before a glorious three month vacation. Even I had to admit the weather was beautiful outside and couldn't wait to be free of this place. I began to wonder what my sister had planned for us and our friends this summer. Sango always came up with the best ideas for the summer months. Most of the time, however, she ended up smacking her hentai boyfriend around.

I remembered two summers ago when we had all taken up the old family beach house. It had been a great summer. Sango always ended up chasing Miroku down the beach with her boomerang at some point in the day, making us all laugh. I had lazed in the sun in my two piece with Inuyasha's girlfriend Kagome. Inuyasha and a few of our other friends had taken to swimming and playing dirty tricks on each other. Sesshoumaru hadn't left the beach house much, only to tan himself for a bit, before retreating back into the house before one of his fan girls caught him.

That summer had confused me too. It had brought me to believe Sesshoumaru was truly an insensitive prick. We'd kissed on more then one occasion and even took a roll in his bed a few times. I'd lost my virginity to him that summer, and like so many before me, I became just another notch in his headboard.

It didn't stop me from remembering his lips on mine in those heated kisses, or his hands. It didn't stop my body from remembering the bliss his had brought me.

Kagura was still rambling when I felt the kick to my ankle, bringing me out of my daydreams. I glared at the offending foot then its white haired owner. He motioned his head towards the girl and I just shook my head putting it back down on my desk. He kicked me harder this time. My head snapped up and I gave him an icy stare then mouthed, '_save yourself'._ I was tired of playing his savior from his rabid fangirls. I'd done it for two years and it had grown very old. I put my head back down my desk again.

"You know my girlfriend may get very angry if she heard you talking to this Sesshoumaru like that." His deep baritone voice said.

"You don't have a girlfriend." Kagura's snotty voice reached me next.

"What do you call her then?" Sesshoumaru asked. I didn't bother to look at where he motioned, not really caring.

"A lie." Kagura said with a sneer.

"Did you hear that Kiyota, Kagura called you a lie." Sesshoumaru said kicking me again.

"Yeah that's nice." Then it hit me what he said. "WHAT?!" I practically yelled. I was fuming. He'd gone to far this time. The insensitive prick had brought me into to save himself, to damn with what it did to me. I growled at him before putting my head back on my desk muttering under my breathe.

"What was that kio?" He asked, feign concern in his voice.

"I said you were an insensitive prick." I muttered again.

"Temper, temper." He said before turning back to Kagura. Kagura still didn't believe him, thank god. I didn't want to get dragged into this deeper. Too bad I was about to be.

"Well then, both of you are invited to my end of school party today. Of course you would have to come together." Kagura said. I chuckled humorlessly.

"No can do Kagura. I have to work tonight." I said thankful for Rin.

"Inuyasha can cover for you once." Sesshoumaru said. I groaned again.

"No he can't. Now shut up." I snapped putting my head back down on my desk waiting for the bell to ring so I could storm from the room. Just as the bell rang I heard his smooth baritone say to the snotty wind witch, "We'll be there."

I bolted from the room not waiting for him. I knew he would just demand I go but I refused. I went straight down to the elementary wing of the school and scooped up Rin. She laughed and began to tell me about her day. I had to smile, the little girl had addictive laughter and could put anyone in a better mood.

In a slightly better mood, I drove the short distance to the Taisho House. Rin and I walked into the house, not expecting anyone home, I walked straight into Toga's chest almost falling onto my rear. His strong arms stopped my fall steadying me.

"Didn't expect to see you until later." I muttered.

"He volunteer you for a party again?" Toga asked knowing the only reason I would be in a foul mood would be Sesshoumaru. I simply nodded. Toga shook his head and then raised an eyebrow in question. I sighed.

"I doubt I will go. He told Kagura I was his girlfriend. Kagura wants him to prove it." I said with a sigh.

I watched as Toga rubbed the bridge of his nose with his two clawed fingers. He patted my shoulder before walking off. I felt the soft tug on my hair and turned to find Rin waiting for me. I smile, following her to her bedroom. She sat down on the floor and pulled her things out of her backpack. She handed me four worksheets and looked them over then nodded handing them back to her.

Even though it was summer, she had homework to do, like the rest of us. Unlike most however, she got most of it done before summer vacation was over. She had pulled out four of her math sheets for me. I waited and helped her when she asked. That was our routine. I would do my homework with her, and help her when she needed it. She was indeed a bright young girl and learned very quickly.

"Hey Kiyota..." Inuyasha said from the door.

"No." I answered automatically.

"I didn't even ask you yet!" He complained.

"The answer is still no." I said.

"Fine. I won't save you from Sesshoumaru then." Inuyasha said turning. That caught my attention. I jumped up and grabbed the hanyou by the arm stopping him.

"Whoa, wait. Explain." I said.

"Sango wants to go back to the beach house this summer. We'd have to leave tonight. I eavesdropped when you told Dad about what happened today."

I decked him first then thought. He rubbed his head knowing that was coming.

"Well your parents are home for the night anyway. I'll go home and pack. You and Kagome gonna meet us at my house?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded shooing me quickly out of the house before Sesshoumaru arrived home. I was home in ten minutes and packed in twenty. Sango was already packed and currently threatening bodily harm to Miruko again.

"I swear you hentai, I'll beat you within an inch of your life." Sango snarled.

"You wound me my dear Sango. I was only making sure no harm came to your flawless body." Miroku tried to explain his last grope of my sister's rear.

"Thanks but I'm fine." She snapped. I laughed.

At the Taisho House

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he entered the house.

"Where's who son?" Toga asked pretending he had no idea.

"Father stop playing dumb." Sesshoumaru snarled.

"She went home to pack I believe." Toga said with a yawn turning his attention back to the television in front of him.

"Pack?" He asked.

"Talk to your brother, he knows more then I do." Toga said waving him off. Sesshoumaru marched straight up to Inuyasha's room bursting into the room looking down at his younger brother sitting on his suitcase zipping it up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We're going back to the beach house this summer. Go pack if you're coming." Inuyasha said finally getting the suitcase completely closed. Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and within ten minutes he was packed and waiting for Inuyasha at the door.

First they ventured to Kagome's and picked her and her things up before heading to Sango and Kiyota's house.

Back to Kiyota

I snapped my ankle again for the fifth time. I was bored. Inuyasha and Kagome were taking a long time to get here. I had changed into a simple sweater dress that hung off my shoulders and ended at the mid thigh. I knew Kagome would be wearing one of her many skirts and I decided I would look female for once. Besides the only ones that would be with us was Miroku and Inuyasha. They'd both seen me in less.

Kagome got out of the car, as predicated in a black skirt and tank top. Instead of heals or loafers, she wore flip flops. I looked down to my feet. Maybe I was over dressed. I looked like I was getting ready for a club or party in the sweater dress and heels. I stood and waited for her to come to me.

"Kiyota you look really nice!" Kagome said smiling coming up and hugging me. I smiled and hugged the girl back. She was like my second little sister. We adopted her long ago. Inuyasha was the next one to come up. He tugged on a strand of my loose hair.

"Image what my brother would do if he saw you dressed like this." Inuyasha smirked.

"He'd do nothing." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder. "Remember, I'm not his type." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't know about that. From here you look good enough to eat." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. I glared at Inuyasha who automatically hid behind Kagome.

"Now Kiyota..." He began.

"You're so dead." I growled taking my heels off before taking off after the retreating form of Inuyasha. I was by no means slow in running, even for a hanyou. Inuyasha turned on a dime running back behind Sesshoumaru. I went to run behind him as well only to be caught by his strong arms, getting held in place.

"No one kills the half breed but me." He said amusement in his eyes.

"I'll damn well kill the fool if I want! He was suppose to save me from you not trap me with you." I growled.

"Save you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm not going to that party and pretending to be your girlfriend again." I snarled.

"Isn't that what you are though? Especially after two summers ago?" Sesshoumaru asked so only I heard him.

"Than I guess we're over aren't we?" I asked pulling my arm from his grasp. I held out my arm as Inuyasha ran back by dropping him at our feet. I put my foot on his chest. "I will so get you back for this." I said before turning on my heel grabbing up my shoes and slipping them back on my feet.

The last thing anyone heard before piling into the cars was a scream of "HENTAI" and two resounding slaps.


End file.
